Neji's Secret
by TellMeYourStory
Summary: Neji secretly uses his byakugan to peep at Tenten, what will Tenten do when she finds out about it! NEJIxTENTEN LEMONS! WARNING: contains EXPLICIT scenes!
1. Neji's Secret

Neji was always classified as the good kid, the kid who never did anything wrong. One day Naruto invited Shikamaru, Lee, Kiba and Neji to go drinking. Neji did not drink.

"Why are you always so uptight? Drink!" Naruto smiled.

Lee who was a little drunk whirled his head and slurred, "He's nawt as upp tight… asss youuuuu think"

Shikamaru, Naruto, and Kiba eyes opened widely, "What do you mean?"

"He uses his byakuga-"Lee was cut off by Neji hands that came right by his face

"You tell them… and I swear I'll show you no mercy."

Naruto pulled Neji back and held him down, "Continue your story!"

"He uses his byakugan to check out girls NUDE."

There was a silence... Everyone stared at Neji for a second… Neji took a poured himself sake and began to drink.

Then suddenly everyone burst into laughter, "Man, I wish I had your powers!"

Neji gave him the glare. Everyone instantly became quiet.

"I don't look at them nude, I can't see that far. I could only see through their clothing to see what their undergarments are."

"I wish I had your powers." Naruto admitted. Everyone else agreed.

"How did you find out anyways Lee?" Shikamaru said with curiosity.

"So, it goes like this. When Tenten was training, I saw Neji behind the bushes with his byakugan. I tapped his shoulders and then he jumped a little bit. I looked at him and he was hard. Then I questioned him and I told him if he didn't tell me what was going on I'll tell Tenten that he was peeping at him during training. So he told me that he uses his byakugan for things like this."

Neji poured himself another shot. He kept on drinking. He was so embarrassed of himself. He couldn't believe his "good boy" image was suddenly crushed.

"Hey, you see that chick right there, that busty one with blond hair?"Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, what about her?" Neji asked.

"Well, let's try your powers. Tell me what kind of undergarments she's wearing. I'll help you confirm tonight." Sasuke winked.

The group howled at Sasuke. "Man, you are the lady's man! You get all the girls. You should teach me your tricks!" Kiba laughed.

"Hey, don't you have Ino already?" Lee said.

"OH! Yeah, I should tell Ino about you wanting my awesome lady skills." Sasuke joked.

"She'd rip my dick off. I swear." Kiba said seriously.

"Black bra, with black lacey panties." Neji interrupted.

"Time for action!" Sasuke went over to the busty blond girl. He leaned in and whispered something in her ear. She blushed and took Sasuke hand and then left the bar.

"Damn! How does he do that?" Lee exclaimed.

The next day, Sasuke came back and met with the group and gave Neji a fist bump. "You've become my new idol." Sasuke said.


	2. Sleep over and some FUN!

Every now and then Sakura hosts sleepover to catch up on gossip and boy problems. The ones that were always there are Ino, Hinata, Temari, and Tenten. Sleepovers were usually the same: Sakura talks about her unrequited love for Sasuke; Ino talks about her boyfriend Kiba; Hinata will keep to herself unless she wants to ask the girls new ways to entertain her boyfriend, Naruto; Temari would complain about Shikamaru and how he makes up the most ridiculous smart-ass excuses; and Tenten would usually just keep quiet, give advice, or just listen. However, this time it was different. Everyone's attention was on her.

"I…" Tenten started…. "Nevermind."

"What's wrong Tenten? You're usually not like this." Sakura said.

"Well… As you guys know I've liked Neji for the longest time, but I don't know how he feels towards me." She sighed.

"I could go ask him he's my cousin, you know?" Hinata suggested.

"He's not going to tell you, it's hard to tell family these kinds of things!" Ino said. "I know the perfect way to get information."

"And what's your ingenious plan?" Sakura asked.

"Well girls… you three of us are taken by three of Neji's close friend…. And you know how it's not that hard to get information out from your boyfriend." Ino smirked.

"Oh, you're bad! But… I'm in!" Temari smiled.

"I don't really think I could do that!" Hinata blushed.

"You're probably too quiet and submissive." Temari laughed. "Leave it to us!"

"Thanks guys!" Tenten smiled. "I don't know what to do without you!"

The next night Ino snuck into Kiba's bedroom. She was wearing a lacey black and red bra with matching panties and a garter belt under her long cloak that came to the front. She takes a close look; Kiba was fast asleep with Akamaru by his side. Ino sighed and slowly walked towards him. She bent over and placed a soft kiss over his forehead. He didn't budge so she gets on top of him and place a deep kiss. Kiba wakes up and to his surprise he sees his girlfriend on top of him.

"Hey babe, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"I was a little lonely and I wanted to see you." Ino smiled.

Akamaru got up and hid in the closet because he knew what was going to be happen and he did not want to be watching it.

Kiba grabbed Ino and got on top of her. "So babe, what is under this cloak of yours?" He opened the sides to find her wearing undergarments of his favorite colors. "You're beautiful." He smiled. He came closer and gave her a deep kiss. His tongue went in and she massaged it with her own.

"Mmmm" Ino was pleased with the way he was kissing. Kiba hands started to roam around her body. He squeezed Ino breasts over her bra, "Ah" Ino screamed into his mouth, but it didn't stop Kiba from kissing her. His hand went under her bra and he played with her nipples he gave it a pinch and Ino broke away from his kiss. "Ah, don't do that." Kiba ignored her. He used one hand to unclasp her bra,revealing her perfectly shaped breasts. He went down and took her right boob into his mouth. He sucked on it and licked her nipple. Then his hand roamed down to her panties.

He could feel her wetness. "You're so wet." He smiled. He put a finger in and twirled it. "Kiba." Ino moaned. "You like that huh babe? You're so wet, you've been wanting some of me right?" Ino kissed him and he put another finger in. He pumped his fingers into her wet pussy. Then Ino pushed him down and got on top of him. She could feel his erection right below her. She grinded him and he let out a moan. He kept grinding him and she said, "You want me huh? You want me to put your big hot cock in my wet pussy, don't you?" she said. "Yes." Yes he replied. "I won't let you do it, until you tell me some things." She smiled. "What? I'll tell you anything. Just please let me put me in you." He pleaded. "How does Neji feel about Tenten?" She asked. "He loves her, and he even peeps at her while he's training. He uses his byakugan to help him see what she's wearing underneath!"

Pleased with his answer, she went down on Kiba. She pulled down his pants along with his boxers. She held his member in her hand and she stroked it slowly and then she put it into her mouth. Her rhythm got faster. "Yeah, just like that. Oh babe, you're so good at this." He put his hand on his head and pushed her head so she'd go faster. She stopped and got back on top of him. He helped her take off her panties. And then she put his long shaft into her. "NHHH AHH!" She cried. She was riding him hard, she bounced up and down. Suddenly, a SLAP, he had slapped her ass. "You're so naughty; you went all the way to having sex just to get information from me."

"Yeah so what about it?" Ino smirked. Yet another slap, "AH!" she screamed.

"Bad girls like you have to get punished." He smirked.

"Oh yeah, punish me." Ino cried.

He turned Ino around and she was lying on all fours. From the back he trusted at her. "AH, you're so rough!" she cried. He trusted deeply into her. "AHH, KIBA!" She cried even more, "Kiba, Ah Yes Ah Ah Ah." Kiba went faster and trusted harder. "I'm going to cum in you." He whispered in her ear. "Kibaa~" "Ino!" They both came in bliss together.

Meanwhile… Temari tried to get at Shikamaru. But, he was always two steps ahead of his game. He knew something was up, he asked her what she was planning. When she lied and said nothing, Shikamaru knew she was lying. He was going to get a little revenge that night. When she tempted him to sex he followed. He knew she loved sex as much as he did so right before he was going to put his erection in her… he teased her. He placed his member right at the entrance, he probed at it. "Ah, aren't you going to put it in." She said. "Not until you tell me what you're planning. If you don't tell me, this is the deepest I'll go." Shikamaru replied. She gave in and finally said, "It's because I wanted to find out whether or not Neji liked Tenten, because she's crazy over him." Shikamaru smirked and when she was least expecting it trusted her. "AHHH~"


	3. Testing Him

The next morning everyone met up at Sakura house, once again. "Temari, what did you find out?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing, that jerk, found out that I was on to him or I wanted to know something, so I ended up telling him what I wanted to find out! He never even gave me a proper answer!" Temari complained.

"Ino?" Tenten asked.

"Unlike Temari, my guy isn't as smart. He told me that Neji was madly in love with Tenten."

"Really?" Tenten blushs

"Yeah, but that's not all…."

"What is it?"

"He's a bit of a pervert. He likes watching you Tenten…. He likes using his byakugan to watch you… he secretly sees you in your undergarments sometimes."

Tenten face couldn't be any redder, "I don't know what to say!"

"Well at least we know he's like a normal teenage boy!" Temari laughs.

"Hey let's test him out!" Ino suggests.

"Hey wait… a minute… if Neji could do that…. That means… HINATA! You could do the same can't you!" Sakura adds.

"Yes I could, I could see if their wearing boxers or briefs, or whatevers, but it's not very fun to me." Hinata says casually.

"We're still testing it out right?" Ino asks.

"OF COURSE WE ARE!" everyone agrees except Tenten.

"But…. What if we got it all wrong?" Tenten says as they push her into a lingerie store.

They get her a small lavandar bra with flower lacy with a matching lacey thong. "I don't think I could do this, guys!" she says.

"Don't worry, I know you have practice with him later, time to test him out girls!" Sakura laughs.

Wearing the newly bought undergarments under her white sparing judo uniform, she waited for Neji to come. She purposely started training without him, so then he could peep at her first before they actually start training, which he did. Behind the tree, "Byakugan." He whispered. He looked at Tenten, suddenly he fell his cheeks redden, he looked closer, 'no way, Tenten never had anything like that before.' He thought, 'Is she going to meet someone special afterwards?" He panicked a bit and went out from hiding and approached Tenten.

He spoke uneasily, "SOR… sor- sorry, I'm a little late." Neji finally got it out.

"What's wrong Neji, you sound a little weird today?"

"W-Weird? What do you mean? I'm perfectly fine."

"Fine let's train then." While training Tenten purposely fell on top of Neji. "Oh, sorry, I'm sort of feeling a little dizzy today…."She lies. Neji stares at her and notices her cleavage was open for him to see. He quickly gets up and pulls her up. He looks at her and finally says, "Let's practice tomorrow instead…."

"What why? What's wrong today?"

"You're not feeling good and I'm not either."

"Fine, how about tomorrow?"

She meets with the girls telling them what happened, "Maybe he doesn't like me or maybe he doesn't like me seducing him."

"Don't worry, I have another plan for tomorrow." Ino smirked.

"What's that?"

"Tomorrow you're going to wear nothing under that Judo uniform of yours."


	4. Surprise!

The next day, Neji sees Tenten close by; he decides to use the byakugan again. He uses it and sees her perfectly shaped breast with rosey pink nipples. She was shaved clean; she was beautiful. 'It must be a dream he thought.' Then Tenten sees him and waves to him. Then he suddenly faints. Tenten rushes to him. She brings him inside the dojo and starts to fan him. His eyes slowly open, "Tenten?" He says in a soft voice.

"Yes." She smiles.

Then Neji pulls her down and gets on top of her. He rips open her top and finds her wearing nothing underneath. He takes one breast into his hand and squeezes it hard "NGH AH! What are you doing?" Tenten screamed as her face reddened.

"Weren't you expecting this, you were tempting me weren't you!" Neji shouted.

"No, I wa-"She started but Neji put his mouth onto her left boob and sucked "UNG AHH"

"Don't try to lie, you wanted this. This is all your fault! I collapsed because of you!" Neji yelled as he ripped her training pants. She was completely nude in front of him. "This is what you were showing me. You wanted me to see you like this now right?" Tenten shook her head. Neji slipped his fingers near her entrance; it was entirely soaked. "You're lying, look how wet you are. You've wanted this huh?" He slipped two fingers in and started pumping them into her wet entrance. He pulled them out and started playing with her pink pearl. He rubbed it and then pushed it down a bit, she moaned his name. He went down on her and licked her clit and then kissed her entrance and stuck his tongue in. "AHH, Neji, I'm sorry. Let me explain! I'm really AH Sorry!"

He stopped and looked up, "Sorry for what?"

"Sorry for tempting you, sorry I was only testing you. I love you. I've loved you since I've met you! I wanted to know if you loved me as well… so I tried this to see if you have any reactions."

Neji kissed her right then, and whispers "I love you." Then he had a wide smirk on his face, "So, you admit to wrong doing, you must be punished." He said as he pumped his fingers into her faster. "Oh Ah NEJI, please stop!" He rubbed his erection against her, "Mhm," he groaned. He was already at his limit; he stripped down and put his member in front of her entrance. He slowly put it in since he knew Tenten was a virgin. She was so tight; he felt her insides wrapped against him.

"Ah, stop! It hurts!" Tenten screamed.

"You can't expect me to stop now my dear."

Tenten was in tears and so when Neji was completely inside of her, he stopped. "I'm sorry." He whispered as he kissed her forehead.

"It's okay, it hurts less now," she smiled, as she was still in tears."You can move now."

"Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you." Neji said worriedly.

Tenten nodded, but Neji still felt a little bad for hurting her so much. He began to move slow, "ugnahhh" Tenten screamed and Neji stopped. "What's wrong? Are you okay?" he said. "It hurts a little, but at the same time it feels so good." Neji began his slow pace again; over time Tenten's moans were sounding more and more pleasant. He picked up the pace a little bit, making Tenten scream even more, "Ah! Neji… NNGNN."

"Sorry, Tenten, but I can't hold myself back anymore." He said as he trusted hard. He went full speed and trusted as hard as he could.

"AHH! Neji! YES! God, this feels so good."

That turned Neji on; he started to rub her clit as he trusted at her. He felt her tighten around him, "Ohhh," he moaned.

"Neji, don't do that! I can't think straight when you do that!" Tenten screamed. Neji smirked and began rubbing her at a faster pace.

"NEJI!" She screamed.

"I know you like this." He said. "You're so naughty aren't you?"

Tnten didn't reply; it was too embarrassing for her to. Neji grabbed her legs and put them over his shoulders; he liked this position because he was able to trust deeply into her. "AHHHH…." Tenten felt every inch of his hot long stick trust into her. She swore she was losing her mind.

Later Neji turned her around and starting trusting at her. He began with two hands on her hips and trusted at her with a very fast rhythm. Tenten was moaning and screaming his name. He then put his right hand over her right boob. He squeezed hard, "Ah!" He squeezed and trusted simultaneously.

They both felt that their climax was near. Then Neji trusted in for the last time and they both climaxed together. Tenten and Neji both lay down on the floor; Neji hugged Tenten and kissed her. "I love you." He said. Tenten blushed and gave him a peck on the cheek.

They began hearing voices outside from the Dojo, "Do you think their done yet?" They whispered.

Neji and Tenten tried to quickly get dressed, when Neji finished getting dressed, he helped Tenten because she was slow for some odd reason. Once they were dressed, Neji quickly opened the door to see what was going on. All of his friends and Tenten's friends were outside the door secretly listening to everything that went on. "Are you serious?" Neji screamed as he turned red.

"Who knew, you were so rough, Neji." Sasuke winked.

"We all know this secret side of you." Kiba laughed.

Neji slammed the door, and returned to Tenten, "I can't believe them…"

Tenten slowly got up and she could barely walk. She was sore! "Neji this is all your fault!" She shouted.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't control myself." Neji smiled. As he picked up Tenten bridal style and walked out of the dojo. Everyone stared at him and made comments, but he ignored them all and he carried Tenten all the way home.


End file.
